Beginnings
by Shimmer of Grey
Summary: Sequel to Just A Little Bit---What is in store for Kagome and House's future? House/Kagome oneshot


Disclaimer- I don't own House or InuYasha

**Disclaimer- I don't own House or InuYasha.**

**Beginnings **

They had been like this for over a month now. Lovey- dovey- hand holding- exam room stealing- children. Wilson had never seen House like this. Not even when he was with Stacey. Cupid must have shot him one to many times…even for a drug addict. They would enter the hospital together, holding hands, kiss each other goodbye and separate to their own departments. They would barely take ten steps away from each other, then Kagome would run back to House and they would make out like a couple of horny teenagers. It was revolting.

He knew their schedule almost as well as they did. By lunchtime House would drag Kagome into exam room 2 and Wilson knew what went on in there. They were not quiet lovers. He couldn't count the number of times he had to divert Cuddy's attention. Wilson sighed as he guarded the door. He expected this from House, but not his sweet, innocent apprentice. Kagome was too nice to be with someone like House. He could not let her be hurt. He had to talk with House.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Wilson watched the lovers separate the next morning. Well… separate for the fifth time. He watched as House gave a boyish grin and twirled his cane. Wilson was sure he would skip down the halls if he could. This was not right. Wilson grabbed House's arm and steered him down the hall.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!! I'M CRIPPLED YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking you to get your head examined. Something is wrong with you." House jerked his arm away, but followed Wilson into an empty patient room.

"Don't you dare hurt her." House looked at his best friend with narrowed eyes.

"I would _never_ hurt her. I love her!" Wilson stared at House. Loved her? Oh boy, this was serious. He had never loved Stacey. For a moment Wilson had doubts. Was House using Kagome? Before he could voice them, House brought something out of his pocket.

Wilson gasped, "It has hardly been two months, House! Are you serious?!"

House nodded and in a quiet voice answered, "She's the one." He smirked at Wilson and asked, "Be my best man?" Wilson could only gape.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHK**

House looked down at his slumbering fiancé, the planes rumbling putting her into a deep sleep. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. She had said yes. It was the greatest word he had ever heard her say…besides I love you. She had only asked if he would meet her family before the shot gun wedding he had planned. How could he say no to her? They both wanted to be married as soon as possible. What was a couple of weeks? He only hoped they liked him.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Kagome jolted awake as the plane hit some turbulence. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the seat next to her. House was reading a medical journal and running his fingers up and down her arm to calm her. When he realized she was awake, he leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. Kagome smiled. It disappeared when her lover never smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Kagome gave him a worried look. House grimaced. He didn't want to ask, but he had to know before they reach Tokyo.

"Where did you get the scars on your back?" Kagome's eyes widened but she took a deep breath. He had to know. She knew he wouldn't believe her. House was a man of science. If he couldn't see it, it wasn't real.

For the next hour Kagome told him her story. She told him about Naraku, Kikyo, her companions, and even her old love, InuYasha. When she finished, she was staring at her hands. He probably thought she was crazy now.

"I believe you." Kagome could only gasp and stare at her lover.

"What!?" She was flabbergasted. House believed in nothing and no one. Why would he believe her?

"As ridiculous as it sounds, I do. It makes sense now." He gave her a sheepish grin and continued, "I looked at you records when Wilson hired you. You missed a lot of school because you were ill, but the hospitals show no record of you. Besides I've heard of weirder stuff, you are normal." Kagome bit back a sob. God she loved this man. Burying her nose in his throat, she held him as tight as she could. House just caressed her back.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Kagome's mother was ecstatic when she found out about House. Kagome was surprised at how well they got along together. Even her aging grandfather liked him. He claimed he was just glad she wasn't marrying a demon. House just chuckled and replied that he was worse. Souta was going to college in Kyoto, but called to give them his blessing.

After a short discussion, House and Kagome decided to be married by her grandfather the next day. Her mother almost fainted with excitement. She baked all night and set up flowers and lanterns the next morning.

The wedding was simple, but beautiful. After the nuptials, House gave Kagome some money and told her to go find something sexy and skimpy for tonight. Kagome only blushed and dragged her mother along with her. House grinned and went the other direction. He had some decorating to do.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Kagome almost stumbled as House led her across the yard. The wind was playing with the ends of her silk robe. House had ordered her to change and then proceeded to blindfold her. She heard a door open and he led her through, then closed the door. She felt him give the back of her neck a sweet, but simple kiss, then removed the blindfold. Kagome gasped. She could feel tears trickle down her cheeks.

They were in the well house. Lit candles covered the floor and rails. At the base of the well were dozens of blankets. A chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses sat on the rim. Kagome felt her husband wrap his arms around her middle, his lips by her ear.

"You told me the well was your past. I thought it was appropriate for it to be apart of our future." Kagome grabbed her husband and slammed her lips to his.

They worked their clothes off and settled on the floor. They hissed in pleasure as their naked skin met. They started the oldest traditions of lovers.

**KHKHKHKHKHHKHK**

House woke the next morning sore and satisfied. They were married. Wilson would demand a redo. The guy had been married a dozen times. Why lower himself to be the best man? House gave a silent chuckle. Kagome moved in his arms. Today was their beginning to a new life together. They would never be alone again. House leaned down and kissed the shell of her ear.

"Good morning, Mrs. House"

**AN- Thank you for all the great reviews! This is the sequel to Just A Little Bit. I hope you liked it! I plan on doing a Kagome/Booth story next. I'm not sure when it will be out. Review and tell me what you think!! XOXO Grey**


End file.
